


Pink berry confession

by Salty_Queen123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke pining Chloe, Character POV, Chloe Pining Brooke, Confessions, F/F, I love this ship, Love Confessions, Pining, Pinkberry, Swearing, brooke's POV, im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Queen123/pseuds/Salty_Queen123
Summary: Brooke texts Chloe, and tells her to come to pink berry cause it's important.





	Pink berry confession

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting in a while I got super sick and it's hard to type when it sounds like I am having an asthma attack. 
> 
> There may be spelling errors again I am writing this on a phone. But I do hope you enjoy this fic.

Brooke's POV

The night before I was hanging out with Chloe, we were talking about who we thought were cute, or who was hot. She ranted about this boy rich, who was fairly short like 5"2' or something, how he takes drugs to make him cool. I don't know it was something really stupid. But she thinks he's kind of cute probably cause of his hight or some shit. 

But then she asked me who I like, and hat to lie and say this quite kid Jeremy, who is quite the nerd. But really it was her and I wanted to tell her that I've liked her since our last year of middle school. So today was going to be the day were I confess my feelings to her. 

\---------

Brookelohst - hey can we go 2 pink berry after school pls

ChloeV - ya y

Brookelohst - I NEED 2 tell u sumthing

ChloeV - ya sure ill pick u up

Brookelohst - thanks Chloe!!!!!

\-------

I'm standing outside the school waiting for her to pick me up. While waiting I think of possible ways to tell her how much I love her. (have you ever been gay and in love?) 

She comes outside and we go to her car, we get in, and she start's driving to the nearest pink berry. "So what is it you wanna tell me?" Right away she starts a conversation 

"Oh you know I just wanna talk about shit on my mind thats all." Really that's all I came up with. 

"Oh, I have to wait till we get there?" She asks 

"Yes." I say as I try to put on a devilish smile, but comes out as some weird crooked smile. And she laughs at it. God why is she so cute. 

"So what is it about will you give me any hints?"

"I tell you when we get there." 

"Okey if you say so. Is this thought good or bad?"

"Depends how you take it." I am so not nerves to tell he not at all. 

\---------

We get to pink berry, I get my normal, I get my vanilla and strawberry swirl with strawberries and strawberry sauce. (she really likes strawberries) And Chloe got vanilla, with carmel, and chocolate sauce, topped with bits of cookie dough. (I was hungry while writing this) 

So we sat down and I did it "Chloe can I tell you some thing?" I ask as the pink brushes all over my face. 

"Yeah sure. Anything for my best friend." She says as she smiles with a bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. 

Holy shit I am actually about to confess to Chloe Valentine my first real crush. "About last night, I lied about my crush. It's, it's actually you." She looks between surprised and happy, or is that anger or is it lust? I can't figure it out. 

"Holy shit," oh no what is that a surprised holy shit or an angry holy shit, I just can't figure it out ah "I'm glad you feel the same, I was also going to tell you but, you just said it and, and now we're here in this awkward silence!" well not what I expected "How long have you liked me?" 

"Since 8th grade." Well no point in lying since she feels the same

"I've liked you since 6th grade." she confessed, "But all those year I thought you were straight."

"Yeah well sometimes I can put on one hell of a façade." And it's true I do but sometimes she can see right through them. 

"Well how 'bout we finish our frozen yogurt and go to your place and cuddle while we watch disney movies? That is if you want to?" She asked softly 

"Oh my god, yes!" And with that we got up walked out of the pink berry went to Chloe's car. We stood there inches away from each other and we shared a very passionate kiss that lasted moments till we broke apart and drove to my house. We watched disney movies and cuddled for hours. 

I guess we're dating now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post something every week, though I can't make any promises. Still have to get over this damn cold.


End file.
